Goku
Goku, known as Son Goku in the original Japanese-language version, is a fictional character, a superhero and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series written by Akira Toriyama. He is loosely based on Sun Wukong, a central character in the classical Chinese novel Journey to the West. Goku is introduced as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength. At first, Goku is believed to be an Earthling, but he is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball, Goku trains himself in various martial arts and searches the planet for the seven eponymous Dragon Balls. He meets other characters with similar goals, such as Bulma, with whom Goku travels to find the Dragon Balls. As Goku matures, he becomes one of Earth's strongest warriors and protects it from villains who wish to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and aloof when at ease but quickly serious when fighting. Goku is able to concentrate his chi and use it for energy-based attacks, the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha wave, in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his hands. As the protagonist, Goku appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials, and OVAs of the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai, as well as many of the franchise's video games. Due to the series' international popularity, Goku has become one of the most recognizable and iconic anime characters. Outside the Dragon Ball franchise, Goku has featured in cameo appearances in Toriyama's self-parody series Neko Majin Z, has been the subject of other parodies, and has appeared in special events. Goku's critical reception has been largely positive and he has been recognized as one of the greatest manga/anime characters of all time. Appearances Goku first appears in the manga chapter Bulma and Son Goku, originally published in Japan's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine on December 3, 1984. Goku first appears as a supremely strong, monkey-tailed child adopted by the hermit Gohan. Before the series' narrative begins, he accidentally kills Gohan on a full-moon night when he temporarily transforms into a giant ape-like creature. Living alone, Goku befriends a teenage girl named Bulma and joins her to find the seven Dragon Balls, which, when gathered, summon the wish-granting dragon Shenron. They encounter the desert bandit Yamcha and two shapeshifters named Oolong and Puar, who also join their quest. Goku is later trained by the martial artist Master Roshi, alongside a Shaolin monk named Krillin, who becomes his best friend. While participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku battles foes-turned-allies such as Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, as well as the Namekian Piccolo. After becoming the runner-up champion of the 21st and 22nd tournaments, Goku finally wins in the 23rd tournament with Piccolo's defeat, and marries the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi soon after. Five years later, Goku meets his evil older brother, Raditz, and sacrifices himself to defeat Raditz after he learns about his heritage. Goku is a member of a race of extraterrestrials called Saiyans that live on the planet Vegeta, himself having been sent from Vegeta to prepare Earth for sale on the intergalactic market by destroying all its life. While Gohan is taking care of him, Goku suffers severe amnesia and forgets his mission to conquer Earth. Following the wish for his revival from the Dragon Balls, Goku faces enemies linked to his heritage, such as the Saiyan prince Vegeta, who eventually becomes his ally; and the galactic tyrant Frieza, who causes Goku to become a Super Saiyan. After his battle with Frieza, Goku contracts a heart virus whereof the time-traveler Trunks warns him, but recovers after taking medicine provided by Trunks. Later, Goku trains his first son, Gohan, to be his successor and sacrifices himself again during the battle against the evil life-form Cell. Goku is resurrected on Earth seven years later and meets his second son, Goten. Shortly after, he is drawn into a battle for the universe against the monster Majin Buu. Goku also battles Vegeta again after Vegeta falls under the control of the wizard Babidi. Eventually, Goku destroys Buu with his Spirit Bomb technique, after gathering energy from all of Earth's inhabitants. Ten years later, during another World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku meets Buu's human reincarnation, Uub and leaves with him, intending to train Uub as another successor. In the anime sequel, Dragon Ball GT, Goku is transformed into a child by an accidental wish made by his enemy Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku, Trunks, and Goku's granddaughter Pan travel the universe to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls and return them to Earth. Here, Goku defeats the evil Tuffle Baby, the Super Android 17, and the evil Shadow Dragons. His final challenge is against Omega Shenron, who he destroys using the Spirit Bomb. Goku leaves with the original form of Shenron and appears 100 years later at the next martial arts tournament as an adult, where he watches a battle between his descendant, Goku Jr., and Vegeta's descendant. An elderly Pan sees him, but he quickly departs.